The Trooper
by kokihi
Summary: Quick one shot drabble based on the song The Trooper (preferably the cover by the Protomen. ) to get rid of some writers block.
The trooper

Blues ducked behind his shield as another ball of plasma flew past, where his head had just been. This new Wily bot was tougher than most. Though, not quite as human. It was vaguely humanoid shaped, but didn't have any of the details most robot masters had. The entire bot was a shiny chrome metal. It had one red light in the front of it's 'head' and in place of hands, it had two guns; one obviously an energy weapon, the other a gattling gun. Blues took aim and fired his own round from his buster arm. His shot landed, but didn't seem to do much damage. He cursed under his breath as he leapt out of the way of another volly. He wasn't sure why he was being targeted, but it seemed this particular bot had been programmed specifically to attack him.

He ducked behind a dumpster that stood next to one of the buildings that made up the ally where his assailant had found him, and quickly transformed his shield into a jet board. They were too close to civilization; if they kept going like this, someone would get hurt. Not a moment after the thought occurred to him, there was a crash of metal on metal, followed by an explosion that rocked the ground. He dared to peek out from behind his cover to see the twisted remains of a car that had unwisely turned into the ally. Plumes of smoke billowed out from it as the wreckage burned. The Wily bot peeled itself out of the twisted metal and advanced on Blues' dumpster. Not a scratch. Blues heard sirens sounding in the distance, and was vaguely aware of the people on the street not far away screaming and calling for help.

Blues cursed to himself, and jumped on his shield flying away as fast as he could. His yellow scarf danced in the wind as he tore off toward the edge of the city. He narrowly dodged another volly of plasma bolts. The bot was hot on his trail, flying with a set of jets shooting out of it's feet. It took aim with it's gattling gun and opened fire. It took everything Blues had to keep from falling out of the sky. His flawed power core was having trouble dealing with the stress of the battle. A dull ache pulsed in his chest, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. If he could only draw the thing away from the city, he might be able to escape. At the very least, no one else would get hurt.

He pushed himself as hard as he could. He could hear the bullets from the Wily bot's gun plinking off of his shield. He was having trouble avoiding it's attacks. He fired blindly behind him, hoping he could at least distract the bot from it's attack, but to no avail. Blues glanced behind himself. It was gaining on him.

"What do you want?!" He yelled, firing another blast from his buster arm. It stung his core, but he didn't know what else to do. The bot's only answer was another plasma bolt. Blues felt the shock of the strike just before he began plummeting from the air. The Wily bot had managed to hit one of the jets on his shield, destroying it.

The air rushed past Blues as he fell. Paniced, he scrambled to grab hold of his shield again, transforming it back while still free falling. He held it beneath himself, hoping it would protect him from at least some of the impact. He braced himself as the ground grew closer. The impact was hard. Hard enough that he was sure he had lost consciousness, at least for a moment. His landing had created a small crater in a deserted street on the edge of the city surrounded by what seemed to be abandoned buildings. He lay there atop his shield, willing his body to move. He ran checks as fast as he could to see what the damage was; Several dents and scratches, his shield was all but destroyed, and his core was all but spent.

Seconds after he finished his scan, the Wily bot shot over the building faster than Blues had guessed it could move. It landed a short distance from him. Blues searched desperately for somewhere he could go to hide for just a moment to give his stressed core a break. This thing was persistent. Almost like it knew exactly how to destroy him. Blues was almost sure it did. He managed to drag himself from the ground, and jump rather ungracefully into the open door of what seemed to be a parking garage.

Florescent lights hung from the ceiling every few meters. Weeds sprouted from cracks in the asphalt, and several of the pillars that held up the second level looked like they were just about ready to collapse. He ducked into an empty elevator shaft near the door he had entered and slumped against the wall.

His chest felt like it was going to explode. He knew his core wouldn't last much longer. The realization finally hit him; he wasn't going to make it out of this. This thing had been built and programmed specifically to kill him, and it was succeeding. Blues tugged on his scarf absentmindedly. "Damn it..."

He could hear it's footsteps slowly drawing closer, like a cat playing with it's prey before it made the kill. Blues took a deep breath and charged up his buster. He knew there was no way he was surviving this, but he also knew he wouldn't allow himself to be toyed with. If he was going down, he was taking this damn bot down with him.

It didn't take long for the Wily bot to find him. It rounded the corner, and slowly raised it's arm cannon, leveling it at Blues' chest. It's eye glinted as it charged it's own weapon.

Blues lifted his buster arm, channeling all of his power into one shot, he unleashed a huge blast of energy at the bot. There was a bright flash, and the shock wave threw him against the wall, jarring his systems even more. As the light died down, he saw the bot standing in the same spot it had been. The blast had ripped through it's body, completely disintegration it's gattling gun arm, and half of it's head, and exposing the wiring and circuitry, sparks flew around inside.

Blues' victory was short lived, however. The right light blinked back on, and the Wily bot, it's arm cannon still pointed at Blues, took it's shot. Blues was unable to move fast enough to avoid the attack. He felt the blast slam into his chest, tearing apart everything it came in contact with. He felt dizzy, and his body was suddenly extremely heavy. Blues fell to his knees, his shoulders slumped, and his head fell forward. With his last bit of energy, he looked up at his assailant. The red light blinked twice, then dimmed until it was gone. The Wily bot fell to the ground.

As blues fell forward, a flash of cyan rushed past his blurry vision.

"Blues! No!" a familiar voice echoed in his head. He knew it was close, but it sounded so far away.

Before he lost all consciousness, Blues managed one final word "...brother...?"


End file.
